english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren Landa
Lauren Landa (born June 9, 1988) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Female Student A (ep23), Lucia *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Jun Sakurai, Additional Voices *Accel World (2013) - Avatar B, Enemy Avatar A (ep8), Fumiko Fudeno (ep4), Mangan Blade (ep6), Student Avatar A (ep1) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Annie Leonhart, Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Litchi Faye-Ling *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Torako Suguro *Charlotte (2016) - Nao Tomori *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2016) - Luviagelita Edelfelt (ep26) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Announcers (ep9), Additional Voices *Hero Mask (2018) - Sarah Sinclair *High School DxD: New (2014) - Xenovia *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Kalluto (ep24) *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Chuubou Sonken *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Chuubou Sonken *Kakegurui (2018) - Saori *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Elizaveta Fomina (ep9) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Irene Smirnoff *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Kyouko Kouda *Noragami (2015) - Nora, Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Nora (Announced) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Kyoko Sakura *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Nio Hashiri *Skip Beat! (2017) - Nao (Announced), Yumiko (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Sakuya *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Himiko *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2017) - Risae Matsuda (Announced) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Merlin, Sennett (ep6) *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Merlin (ep1) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Mio Naruse *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Mio Naruse 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (2018) - Caramel, Young Rosetta *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Ain *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Kyoko Sakura *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Kyoko Sakura *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Kyoko Sakura *Redline (2012) - Boiboi *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Sakuya *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Merlin, Handmaid A, Mama Hawk 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Aki (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Shima (ep4), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Better Than Us (2019) - Female Store Clerk, Plescheeva, Vera Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Female Robin, Sheena *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Squigly, Venus *Skullgirls: Encore (2013) - Squigly 'Video Games - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Litchi Faye-Ling *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Litchi Faye-Ling *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Litchi Faye-Ling *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Litchi Faye-Ling *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Litchi Faye-Ling *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Litchi Faye-Ling *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Litchi Faye-Ling *Bravely Default (2013) - Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Additional Voices *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Arie (Announced) *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Kasumi *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - One *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Female Robin *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Laila *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Cave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Cave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Cave *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Rina *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Onluka *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Kasumi *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Electra *Shenmue III (2019) - Lin Shiling *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Townswoman *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Yan Leixia *Street Fighter V (2016) - Karin Kanzuki, Mel *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Robin (Female) *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Little Queen *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Leia Rolando *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Leia Rolando *Trinity Universe (2010) - Mizuki, Violet *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. External Links *Lauren Landa on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors